Time Switch
by Chin Suginei
Summary: Kanon has arrived in the world of IE GO in a quite unexpected way! And this time he brought a girl with him who seems to have... a mysterious "job". Just what is the plot behind all this? And hold on... Daisuke! You look like a middle school kid!
1. Chapter 1

**Suginei: So... I suppose I'm accepting OCs?**

**Junko/Yuka/Rie: NO!**

**Suginei: Nice to have new friends.**

**Junko: ...Look at all the stories... you still haven't updated.**

**Suginei: Aw, come on! Let me write this!**

**Yuka: ...Fine, but NO accepting OCs!**

**Suginei: Meh... I promise not to accept OCs... (whispers) Yeah right.**

**Rie: (glares)**

**Suginei: Okay okay! ^^""" So uh... sorry to let you guys down, but I'm not accepting OCs... for once. I do not own the anime/manga or original plots. (but I DO own my own storyline!) Oh yeah, and all OCs belong to me and my FB friends.  
><strong>

**OCs: HOLD ON-**

**Suginei: ULALALA~~ story start!**

* * *

><p>Rie glared into the dark corner where the shadow of the victim moved, marking her target. She whipped out her dagger and drove it deep into the darkness, feeling the tiip penetrate into something soft... and sickening... noisy. The screaming rang in her ears, but she didn't flinch. The dagger felt good... and it was driven nice and deep into the victim. She let go and made a satisfied expression as the sharp blade stayed there. Rie turned and jumped out the window. It was a night with a full moon... she walked down the dirt path as the screaming began to die.<p>

"Nicely done, as usual." A man's voice said. The blue haired girl knew that he was standing on her blind side on purpose. Sakuma Rie, the girl with a blind eye and smooth silky blue hair that parted on both sides on her shoulders. Her bangs were exceptionally long, brushed to the right side, covering the eye that had lost it's use. At least... that's what most people think.

Still... there was no need to ask who he was... "Bauzen."

"There is a mission assigned to you."

_Too bad, because I'm not really in the mood to accept another mission right after I just completed one._ "Another one?"

"Yes, directly from Hibiki-sama."

"A leader who has resigned from his place can not order me around."

"And a Spy like you have no rights to talk back."

"Yes, sir." Rie muttered. "And this mission is?"

"To go back in time."

"That is Baddap's job, sir..." Rie muttered, trying not to sound too sarcastic and skeptical.

Of course, Bauzen didn't like that comment at all. "They have failed." Before Rie could say anything more on the subject, he quickly put in, "You and your group will enter the same time line at different places. Be prepared by tomorrow evening."

"Pretty long time to prepare for..." Rie muttered once more under her breath, her sarcastic side taking over her usually gentle and sweet personality. Funny how a full moon can change someone. _It's probably not because of the full moon though._ She thought to herself silently. Her memory flowing back to this morning when she was watching her childhood friend, Endou Kanon, practice soccer.

_"Going back in time again?" _

_Yeah! This time you should come, too! Hijii-chan will be happy to meet you, too! After all, you're his-"_

_"Kanon... I have work."_

_"...Oh, yeah... can't you make some time, though?" _

_Rie smiled at her best soccer freak friend, "Sure. I'll ask Fudou-kun to take my place."_

_"Ah... he's not going to like that. What about the Kidou kids?" Rie shrugged. The Kidou cousins were the last people she wanted to talk to. Even though they're parents and grandparents and of course... great-grandparents were on really good terms with one another, that "truce" just broke its chain on their generation. Ever since the incident with Genda.._

"I don't get it." Rie said out loud as soon as she was sure Bauzen was out of earshot. "It's just a sport, why fight for it?"

"Hey, no badmouthing soccer behind my back!" The familiar cheerful voice of a certain boy broke in.

"...Kanon..."

"You don't sound happy, Rie. Worked overtime again?" Rie shook her head. "Then what's the big idea about soccer?"

"Don't ask me... it's just soccer." Rie replied, the black and white ball in Kanon's hands caught her eye. She took it from Kanon and stared at it for a while, "It's... just soccer..." she kicked it towards the direction of the sun rise, towards a place where a river once flowed... 80 years ago... "...Something's not right..."

The whole place started rumbling, and a flash of blue light shone upon the two middle schoolers. "Now you've done it! That's why you should never badmouth soccer!" Kanon shouted over the rumbling noise. Rie kept her jouth shut, fearing that if she opened her mouth, she would accidentally bite her own tongue. _Great... what's really happening now?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Year ?<strong>_ (When Daisuke is still in high school)

A clear frown was shone on Daisuke's face as Arumika fussed. "Look at all these scarrs! And seriously, do be careful!" Of course, you may think that this is just a normal girlfriend fussing over her boyfriend after some intense soccer practice, but to tell the truth, it wasn't that at all... "Daisuke! You could've _killed _these trees! Oh gosh... look at the scarrs! And the timbur!" Daisuke veinpopped. _That's all very well... but look at _me!_ I'm freakin' _bleeding _here!_

"Aru-chan... I think you mentioned something about trying out for the soccer club earlier..." Daisuke muttered, changing the subject.

"Oh yeah!" Arumika finally looked up and turned her attention towards him.

"You don't even know how to play soccer..."

"Well, I can try!" Arumika picked up the smoking ball that Daisuke was using for practice, "I mean, how hard can it be?" She made a kick at the ball, but missed entirely, making her slip. "Ahhh...!" Arumika slipped down the edge of the cliff, pure panic in her voice as she screamed and continued to plummet down. Daisuke had recklessly jumped down after her, hugging her to his chest and blocking her ears with his arm so that she'll calm down a little. Daisuke knew very well that they weren't slowing down, and will not slow down until he does something, but what?

Just then... the ground below them which was nearing opened up a huge hole, green light streamed out from it. Daisuke closed his eyes from the blinding light...

* * *

><p>"Looking good!" Yuuto called to his team with a satisfied look on his face.<p>

"Coach Kidou... what is that?" Shinsuke asked, pointing at the sky which was opening up a huge hole. "It looks as if a piece of the sky fell out!"

"A huge piece, too..." Hikaru put in, watching as the hole grew even larger... then all of a sudden, _people_ fell out.

"Owww..." A high school girl sat up from the ground, feeling the bump on her head, "Where are we?"

A boy with a similar head band as Mamoru's sat up next to the girl, "I... think I've seen this place before..."

Yuuto and Haruna's eyes grew wide, "Kanon?"

Kanon's face immediately brightened up, "Eh? Kidou-san! Otonashi-san! Rie, look! It's Meru's great-grandpa!" Kanon fell silent as he stared at his childhood friend... "Rie?"

"What? Is there something on my face? Oh, there are people beside me...?" Rie said with a touch of annoyance. Then Kanon noticed that they were on her right side, so of course she couldn't see them.

"Sorry, Rie..." Kanon reached over and turned her around...

Rie stared at him with her good eye... "Eh? Kanon, w-why are you... how old are you again?"

"It seems that we got caught in either a time twist or a time switch, hopefully it's not the latter..." Kanon muttered, "and to think I actually forgot my phone... I guess we'll just have to stay here until Proffesor Killard figures out where I am."

The Raimon Eleven were staring at the two people curiously, and looking at Yuuto and Haruna with big chibi, inncent, watery, pleading, cute eyes, begging for a story.

_But if it's a time switch... then that means there are still people from another time in this time line... I just hope it's not the wrong people..._ Kanon though desperately while putting in a few comments in the middle of Haruna's story. While his child hood friend had already changed her clothes into a more confortable size, and was talking into her high-tech watch, "Operation Landing, success."

* * *

><p><strong>Junko: Seriously... Grandpa? O.e<strong>

**Suginei: And don't forget your grandma is in there too.**

**Junko: ...(Sweat drops) So, where are they?**

**Suginei: ...Good question.**

**Story Cast: ...OH YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME.**


	2. It's Not a Battle, It's War

** Suginei: Sorry, guys, a bit lazy to introduce OCs the "right" way, so you'll have to bear with it and (yawns) find out their appearances by yourselves...**

**Matsurei: THE F*CK?**

**Suginei: I told you not to swear =.= Just joking on the appearance part. Turns out I got more OCs than I had expected... =v=**

**Matsurei: ...Nee-san's happy.**

**Suginei: Yes... I'm very happy... (creepy smile) Also another note, I'm writing this based on the Dark version for the game... so Endou is married to Fuyuka, and Shuu will appear. I might make Hakuryuu appear... depends on the reviews.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"...Ow..." Daisuke slowly got up from the ground, looking around for Arumika. "Aru?"<p>

The girl was fine. In fact, she was more than fine... she was playing... with a dog. "Ah, Daisuke! You woke up!" Arumika smiled happily at him.

"...Whose dog is that?" Daisuke asked, eyeing it suspiciously. _What an ugly dog... girls sure are blind when it comes to furry animals._ "Wait, don't answer that." Daisuke looked around and noticed that they were sitting in front of a pretty shabby cottage. "Great. Just great. At least we won't need to worry about shelter." If Arumika heard him, she showed absolutely no sign. Daisuke paused a few seconds and sighed, sometimes he wished he was a dog or something else soft and furry. Then it won't matter if he was goodlooking or not, he'll still get pampered.

"Oh...?" A woman, holding a broom looked at them, "Are you lost?"

"Well... kind of?" Daisuke answered the stranger. _She might be the landlady..._

"Hm..." Aki looked at the two kids. She knew nearly everyone in Raimon town, but why was it that she couldn't recognize them at all? _Wait... this boy... no, it couldn't be..._ "What are your names?"

"I'm Kitomono Arumika!" Daisuke facepalmed... this idiot really had no brains... "I know it's a mouthful. That's why most people call me Aru!" Sweet smile...

"I'm... Endou Daisuke." Daisuke answered much more cautiously.

Aki was stunned for a few seconds, but quickly covered it up, "Well... I'm guessing you don't have anywhere to go right now." Daisuke stared at her suspiciously before nodding. "You can stay at my cottage for now." Sweet smile... he's been seeing a lot of those lately.

* * *

><p>"Rie! What are you doing?" Kanon and Kidou were having a small meeting on how they got here and how they can get back to their own time. There was also the issue with their... age.<p>

"Just a second... I want to look around." Rie said, giving Kanon her best fake smile. After all, it was her job to act... as a spy. But why was it that she couldn't do it as well when she's in front of Kanon? She walked slowly over to the old club room. Her gaze travelled over the wooden sign. _Right... so where is that person?_ Her watch beeped. She pushed a button and two tiny screens shot out, each screen had a face... nothe faces she knew well.

"Troop 4, heading over to Troop 3." This was Baddap...

"Why?" Rie asked coldly. She was in no mood to talk to the person who failed and pushed his leftover dirt over for her to clean up... then again, this always happens. She always had to clean up after the specially trained military soldiers.

"Um..." Baddap moved a little to the right so that Rie could see what was behind him... two girls. Rie raised an eyebrow.

"Look, Sleed, I know you have a lot of ladies to please, but I don't have time to clean that up. Be serious." Rie said with an edge to her voice. Adressing her upperclassman with his last name was a pretty bad move... but it's not like there were any, pfft, "coaches" here, right?

Baddap rolled his eyes at the youngest and probably the best... Spy in Ogre Academy. "I'm trying to say... that we accidentally fell into the wrong time hole."

"..." Rie sighed and facepalmed, _Why does this always happen?_ "And... you fell into the time hole... because?"

"You know, when Hibiki-sama tried to suck us back to our own time, these two..." Baddap gestured towards the unconscious girls behind him, "grabbed me-" Then Rie swore he had mouthed the words, "Idiots" though he didn't make a sound, probably scared that the two girls will wake up right at that very moment... considering his luck, "And the time hole became unstable, then we ended up-" The screen blurred...

"You what?" Rie shouted into the watch/phone.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, "Here." It was Baddap's low voice. "We ended up here."

"..." Rie sighed and pressed her cheek to her upperclassman's hand, "Sheesh... you scared me on purpose, didn't you?" Baddap shrugged and stroked her long bangs aside, her right eye was revealed... Rie winced slightly at the cold touch.

Baddap paused and drew his arm away from her. Her bangs hid her eye once more. "We have to get ther other troops in order to go home. So save your energy."

"My job's not done yet... to tell the truth, I don't even know who I'm supposed to kill in this time line!" Rie said, showing her soft side.

Baddap reached over... then glanced at Rie's watch, "You're still on hold."

"Oh yeah!" Rie turned back to her watch and looked at the remaining screen. "Saku-chan! I was trying to reach you all day long!" Rie sighed and smiled casually.

"Look, I have a problem here, Fudou..." Rie leaned to the right to show Team Ogre and the two indigo haired girls behind her.

"No worries, Saku-chan!" Fudou Keiji rang out cheerfully. Rie suppressed a smile... the Fudou family were known for being... "bastards", as Kidou Meru and Teru's great-grandfather... or even Kanon's or her great-grandfather would've have said, but to tell the truth, that wasn't it for Keiji at all. "I'll figure something it..." He lowered his voice, "So you and Sleed have a nice time together, okay?"

"Huh? Fudou-kun you-" The screen disappeared... Rie's face became a dark shade of red, "Y-You _bastard_!"

"So," Baddap came forward, "What do we do with these two girls?"

Rie was about to snap at him and tell him to stop dragging problems onto her, when _another_ indigo haired girl came running towards their direction... Rie realized she looked awfully like one of the girls that were still unconscious... "Aiko-nee! Yukiko-nee! Y-You're so young!"

Rie's head felt like they were swimming in a pot of.. brine. "The time lines are getting so messed up now..." she muttered to herself. The girl lift her eyes up, stargin at the Ogre team. Rie then facepalmed... "I'm sorry, girl, but..." She brushed her bangs to the right, revealing her right eye...

* * *

><p>"Are you sure?" A girl with two different colored eyes said. Her long purple ponytail blowing in the wind. "Aphrodi-san said to turn it three time counterclockewise... right?"<p>

"Relax, I know what I'm doing!" A seemingly older boy with shoulder-length blonde hair and marine blue eyes was holding up a time map.

"This doesn't look like 120 years ago at all!"

"Hey, Alexander, check out those guys..." a short boy with spiky blonde hair nudged another, whom has long blue hair and strikingly red eyes. "Those uniforms look familiar, don't they?"

"Yeah, maybe."

"Tell me you're not thinking that girl's cute."

"Shut up, Kozue..."

"Focus!" A ball crashed into them...

"Oww... Handa you-" The rest of Kozue Hiro's words were muffled as Alexander stuffed his fist into his mouth. _This idiot... can't he see how dangerous the situation is? Don't want to get Raimu mad..._ Alexander though while facepalming.

"Mitsuki-san!" Aoi came over, handing the other girl a towel, "Aarushi-san called just now, and she said she'll pick you up after practice."

"Oh... thanks..." Mitsuki murmured.

"Hey, Mitsuki... those two... look familiar, huh?" The talker was Hijiri Mizuki, another female player of Raimon.

"Maybe they do." Mitsuki shrugged, "They're not from around here, though. Look at their faces... I mean, they're even holding a map."

"Speaking of such, anyone seen Rie?" Kanon asked, turning to Yuuto. "...Kidou-san?" Kanon leaned over and noticed that Yuuto was holding his wallet. Kanon couldn't see where Yuuto was looking due to the goggles (which, according Rie, the "fly-look" runs through the blood veins of the Kidou family). It was a good thing Kanon hadn't introduce her to the exchange student from America, Dylan yet. Kanon just had to take a guess that Kidou was staring at the picture that can be seen through the transparent screen of the wallet. "Isn't that Aarushi-san?"

"Huh?" Yuuto started and put away the wallet quickly.

"Even though Nii-san doesn't seem like the type, he's actually quite obsessive over his wife!" Haruna chirped in.

"Is that so..." Kanon turned to see his childhood friend, "Rie!"

"Then I wonder..." Rie looked straight at Haruna with her good eye, "When I'll know who Tachimukai-kun's or Kogure-kun's great-grandparents are..."

"Rie..." Kanon sweat dropped. "Where were you?"

"Having a small... reunion."

"Reunion... speaking of that, Kidou-san just told me about everything that's happening in this time line! And I know I've said this a lot of times, but just leave it to Hiji-san to start a revolution!" Rie didn't even bother to tell him he had never said that before... or at least, never said that word for word. Not to Rie anyways. Rie half-listened to Kanon explain about Fifth Sector and the Resistance's battle. She knew that something much worse was going to happen in this time line... some might call it... a Battle through Hyper Space. _It's much worse than just a battle... it's war._

"Speaking of great-grandparents, Rie-chan, you haven't told us your fullname yet." Rie clenched her hands into fists... there was thing about her name that she always had trouble telling... it was a Spy thing.

"My name is..."

* * *

><p><strong>Suginei: Meh... I don't know if that counts as a cliffhanger... but can anyone guess Rie's fullname? ^^"" There were plenty of hints. And quite obvious. Not a word from you guys whom I've already told though...<strong>

**Matsurei: (zips up her mouth) =w=**


	3. Encounter

**Suginei: Alright, let's do this...  
><strong>

**Rie: (Sweat drops) ...**

* * *

><p>"My name... um..." Rie's left eye traveled from face to face, until finally, she couldn't stand the pressure-<p>

"Saku." A tanned hand grasped her shoulder from behind. Rie inhaled deeply as she recognized the voice. "Her name is Saku Rie. Now we have that problem clear, let's get on to business."

Yuuto narrowed his eyes at Baddap, so did Kanon. "What are you doing here?" Mamoru asked, walking towards him. Before Baddap answered, Mamoru turned to Rie, "Are you part of Ogre?"

Scoffs began to rouse from the Ogre team. "Her? Don't make me laugh..." Rie's fingers twitched and curled into loose fists. She bit her lip, but didn't reply. "Endou Mamoru, we have much to talk about." Baddap continued, beckoning Endou, Kidou and Haruna closer. "...Saku, mind giving us a boost?"

"What makes you think-" Kanon began, but was caught by surprise when Rie raised her hand to silence Kanon. Her eyes were made of cold ice, and she glared silently at the upperclassmen while the Raimon team shifted uncomfortably. Alexander looked from one group to the other. Somehow, Rie resembled the Ogre team's seriousness, and if the stries about Ogre that his mother, Shizuka, had told him were all true... then...

"Um... excuse me?" Aarushi coughed lightly, "I think we're missing something here?"

"Yes... first of all, why do you need Rie-chan to give you a... 'boost'?" Hikaru asked skeptically.

"Just in case, I guess these guys should come, too." Baddap said, pointing towards Raimon and the grownups. "Saku, you and Endou stay behind and wait for Troop 2. I just received a report from then that they're nearing."

"O... kay... gottcha." Rie replied slowly. Even though she didn't show it, but being the childhood best friend he was, Kanon could see she was somehow hurt.

"That does not answer my question!" Hikaru persisted.

"Alright, then. Ready when you are." Baddap completely ignored the older woman... particulary, _very_ older woman... Rie took a deep breath and stepped forward so that she was facing everyone in the clearing besides Kanon, who was standing behind her with a concerned expression. "Wait, Saku, you sure you're up for it?" More murmurs began to arouse from the group. It was unsual for Baddap to feel concern for someone.

A thin smile appeared on Rie's face, "You have the guts to ask?" Right after that, a strong blue light flashed out and Rie's front hair flapped upwards, her right eye revealed to be blue without a pupil in the middle, instead, it was replaced by a mark. Before Kanon could get a clear view of what was actually happening, everyone except Rie and himself had gone. "...We should be going, too."

"Not until you explain _everything_ to me." Kanon said, for once, feeling rage boil up. "That... thing that just happened... and why did you lie about your name?"

"I didn't lie, I just didn't say 'Saku' wasn't my full surname." Rie replied, turning and walking to the front gates, "If I know Fudou-kun well, they should be walking into the front gates like good little boys and gi-"

"Fudou? He's here too?" Kanon demanded, but either she was pretending not to hear, or she was too far away, Rie did not respond. Kanon was feeling more and more space being put between him and his best friend since 4 years old or so. But of course, neither of them noticed the strange foggy image of a girl appearing on the field. Her bangs covered her eyes, and a dark purple aura surrounded her.

* * *

><p>"Mind if I ask... where are we?" Raimu asked.<p>

"Um... isn't this where Tenma lives?" Mizuki said, glancing at the dog house in front of the mansion.

"Huh? Why are we here?" Hiro mumbled, trying to process what had just happened after just a few minutes. Aki's voice floated out, along with a cheerful girl's voice and a more out of focused boy's voice.

"This is strange..." Mamoru muttered, stepping up to ring the doorbell.

* * *

><p>"Arisu, I'm pretty sure we were going the right way... until you took over." Rui said, still holding the map.<p>

"Hey, I'm the one with the compass!" Arisu retorted.

Rui facepalmed and bumped into sign. "Ow!"

"Oh, you're a genius, Rui! You found the school! Um... Kidokawa Seishuu...? That wasn't where we're heading but... okay! Might as well give this a try!" Arisu said cheerfully, dragging Rui in.

* * *

><p><strong>Suginei: I KNOW. SHORT. Sorry, but I'm taking this one slowly since my other stories are nearing their ends, so... just bear with it.<strong>


	4. Missions

**Suginei: Whoa, finally!**

**Rie: Tell me about it. What were you doing?**

**Suginei: You have no idea how much has happened =w=**

**Rie: What you know, I know. I am a figment of your imagination after all.**

**Suginei: ...I hate having a smartypants OC... speaking of OCs, I've deleted some of them. PM me if you think it's a misunderstanding ^^""  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Huh? What the- you can't do that!" Tenma protested as he noticed Arumika moving around stuff in his room.<p>

"Oh sorry, but Aki-san said this could be my temperary room." Arumika explained as she moved the soccer ball under the bed.

Tenma's eye widened, "So you're the time traveller?"

"The what?" Arumika looked at him with a confused look. "Time traveller? Well, that's not my hobby or anything, I just somehow triggered some kind of... device, according to that guy downstairs."

While downstairs, the people from all three different timelines were having a small discussion on how to fix things. Since Baddap's suggestion was way too brutal, and this fic is supposed to be suitable for children, the author is not writing down his suggestion like it's nothing. "You said this girl... Rie-san, was it? She has the power to teleport people anywhere, even through time?" After getting past the shock that he was actually a crazy old man in this timeline, Daisuke voiced out the question.

"More like, that's the only power we're certain that she can control without fail." Baddap replied seriously despite the fact he had just made a long speeech on a brutal suggestion that deserves to be... frowned upon. I mean, normal people would have at least seem a teensy bit uneasy or... something.

"Then, couldn't you just ask her to transfer us all back?"

"Well... it's not that easy, to tell the truth." Baddap replied. Murmurs came from the team as their captain said this.

"I thought you said she could do it without fail?" Yuuto, who had been silent till now, decided to speak. Aarushi nodded, raising an eyebrow.

"Failing and having a sideffect are two different things."

Alexander, Raimu and Mistuki, who were bickering quietly in the corner turned to look at them, "He's right, you know." Aarushi could see a faint veinpop forming on the back of Yuuto's head. He was used to these treating Mamoru like he was an idiot, but this was the first time they tried to be smart with him.

"Seriously?" Hiro's scathing add-on words became blocks and fell on top of Yuuto's head.

"So, what do you guys say we should do then? Baddap's suggestion is out of the question." Mamoru said, deciding take over as Haruna and Aarushi stooped to help lift up the letter blocks.

"Well, if it's okay, I'd like to voice my id-" Raimu began, but was cut off by Raimu.

"It was _my_ idea."

"No, I'm pretty sure I was the one wh-"

Alexander rolled his eyes, "Let me put it this way..."

* * *

><p>"Kanon, can you just stay here and wait for Fudou-kun? And try not to um... get in a fight with him. Last time you guys got into a fight, you nearly blasted off the roof." Rie said as she began to walk out of the school gates, not aware that the hazy girl, Hinamori Miyu, was tailing her.<p>

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere." Rie replied. The school was drawing near... Kidokawa Seishuu... and maybe this, just this once... she will be able to complete her mission with that person.

Inside Kidokawa Seishuu, things were buzzing. Rui and Airisu had finally met their new coach, Aphrodi. In fact, Rui was now having a "lively" conversation with him. Leaving out the part that they're from the future that is. Airisu decided to just leave the boring conversation as it is, and went out exploring. Immediately bumping into a blue-haired boy with the captain's mark. "Oh, sorry!"

"It's okay." The boy looked at her while rubbing his shoulder, "...You're new?"

"Y-yes..." Airisu replied, noticing how gentle his voice was compared to the other guys she knew back at home. Perhaps, just perhaps... this time, it won't fail.

* * *

><p><strong>Suginei: Still very short, but once I finish up Please Give Up, I'll have more time to finish this! See you guys next time!<strong>


	5. Miscalculation

**Suginei: Wow... this is unexpected!  
><strong>

**Rie: Seriously? Can I leave?  
><strong>

**Suginei: No...?  
><strong>

**Rie: Right, I know, that was a stupid question.  
><strong>

**Suginei: ...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey there, Rie-chan." Taken aback, Rui looked over towards the tealnet. And what made him even more surprised was how Aphrodi knew her.<p>

"Hey there yourself." Rie replied without looking at him. Her left eye was fixed directly at Rui, as if daring him to move even one bit. _He looks like him... no, that's impossible._

"So what brings you here?"

She finally turned her head to Aphrodi, her left eye showed a spark of amusement. "Elaborate that? What brings me to your time? Or to your school?"

Aphrodi shrugged, not noticing his team captain sneaking away with his newly recruited member behind his back. Rui gagged and Rie raised an eyebrow, shifting her head position slightly to watch the process. "Well, since you future kids are always up to some weird stuff so asking why you're here in my time is kind of pointless. So what business do you have with Kidokawa Seishuu?"

"I was actually here to find someone." Rie answered, her left eye following Kishibe's every movement along with Airisu's. _Interesting... I didn't know "love" had already existed during this old time._ "But guess I miscalculated."

"Well, that's unlike you." Rui was trying to tell Aphrodi about the couple, but was silenced by Rie's glare. She wanted to see when Aphrodi will notice himself. "Why did you expected them to be in this school in the first place?" Still hasn't noticed... _I swear soccer players are only good with their limbs._

Rie lifted one shoulder and let it fall in a small shrug. "What would you say if I told you I'm actually only 14?"

"What? You look much older than that. No offense."

"That's so nice hearing from you, Great-Grandpa-Afuro."

"Ah, trying to act like a smartaleck again."

"It's what I do."

"Hm," The conversation was clearly leaning towards Rie's side, so the best thing to do now was to find a way to shake it off, "I have to go check on my team now. Talk to you later."

"Yeah, if I'm still here." Rie said as Aphrodi disappeared to the other end of the field. A gust if wind blew by... and some hay. "Are we in America?"

"Well, in my time, America and Japan is almost the same country, so..." Rui commented, looking over Rie curiously. "So, you're a time skipper?"

"... Time skipper?" She blinked. This boy clearly did not come from the same time as her. He also has a strange time-accent that she hadn't heard before. "Well, I don't really... time skip a lot. In fact, we call it time travelling. Time skipping is something very... different and much more dangerous." For some reason, his presence seemed quite comfortable to her, and she felt as if she could tell him everything about herself and her thoughts without any hestitations. But, that doesn't mean she was going to do it. Only someone who has gone totally insane would suddenly spill a bunch of personal stuff out to a stranger. "And my main job isn't even involved with time."

"Then what are you doing here?" His marine blue eyes weren't flinching when he looked at her emotionless face.

"...Because my commander told me to."

"Huh? Sounds like a job without freedom."

For some reason, Rie felt irritated by that. "Look, there's no such job that gives you absolute freedom."

"That's not what I meant." He didn't say anymore, and his gaze was making Rie feel uncomfortable. Not because of the awkwardness and the silence, but because his pure expression reminded her of Kanon, which made her feel as if a wave of guilt had just crashed itself onto the shore of her heart.

"You amaze me," Rie managed to breath out as she found her voice again, "Most people flinch when they talk to me."

A genuine puzzled look came across Rui's face, "Why?"

Rie also felt puzzled, but she kept her expressions hidden. "Because... they say my face looks like a mask."

To her further astonishment, he actually started rolling around on the grass laughing and clutching his stomache. "That's just stupid! Seriously?"

"... Hn," Rie brushed her hair behind her right shoulder in a small movement, "Yeah."

* * *

><p>"Oh, Saku~ here, Saku-Saku-Saku~" Kanon wanted to dive into a hole and save himself from further embarrassment... he wish he hadn't told Fudou Seki that Rie "vanished". And he blamed his great-grandfather for not teaching him a hissatsu to dig a hole to the other side of the earth within five minutes. Seki was actually looking under bushes and puddles, yes, puddles, while holding a butterfly-catcher and cooing... as if she's a runaway cat or something...<p>

"Fudou... this is stupid. There's no way that-"

"...Are you guys looking for me?" No way, Rie actually showed up.

"Saku-chan! Did you find them?"

"Nope." She glanced around, "The others haven't come back, yet, huh?"

"...Wait... you knew where she was and what she was up to from the very beginning?" Kanon asked loudly.

Seki glanced towards him and shrugged, "Well, it was fun making you feel stupid."

"Why... you je-"

"Kanon! We're back!" Endou called as he entered the gates, followed by the Raimon team, Kidou, Aarushi, Ogre Arumika and Daisuke.

Kanon's eyes grew wide, so did Seki's. "Oh my God! You're Endou Daisuke! My babysitter told me so much about you!" Seki said pleasantly, "He said you were the legendary figure that brought Raimon to its feet back when you were still alive!" Silence followed his words. And Kanon facepalmed. "I mean... well... of course you'll die, but you will live to a very old age like Hibiki-san, which we all hope that he'll die soon!" ... More silence. "Um, not the Hibiki-san that you know, but, um..."

"He doesn't even know who Hibiki-san is by this time, idiot." Well, that sure was out of character of Kanon. _He's worse then his great-grandfather!_

"Well, keeping that aside, I have a request to ask of you." Raimu said, pushing herself to the front, "Can you please show me your right eye?"

"No." Without hestitation, just like always.

"Oh, come on... it's only a few seconds..."

"Kozue, you're agreeing with Handa? Wow... the sun has rised from the west..."

"You're not helping, Alexander." The rest of the team sweatdropped. It was no surprise that Hiro would comment on anything Raimu said, but it wasn't everyday that he would make a _good_ comment. As their "peace-maker", it would be sensible of Alexander to say that they've finally created world peace, but... "Just saying, 'cause I know that I'm gonna get beaten up either way. Agree or disagree." And as he stated, he got beaten up.

Alexander shook his head and sighed, "If only you had processed your words through your brain first before saying them..."

"Oh, shut up, you English-Japanese mix..."

"That was such a weak insult..."

Rie flicked her bangs in an amused way, "Let me guess, you guys want me to send you all back to the correct time?"

"Yes and no. We're not going to ask _you_ to send us back since Badass here told us about the-"

"It's _Baddap_."

"-side-effects, so we decided that even though it would take a lot of time and concentration, we're going to try and figure out how your eye pattern works. It could help us create some kind of gadget that would send us back, just how your eye does it."

"It's worth a try, but... I don't know, it seems like... well, let's just say it feels like you guys are taking off your pants in order to fart."

"That's true, but we can't let the side-effects sink in."

"What do you know about the side-effects?"

"...I'll talk to you later... for further explanations... I guess." She dragged the other girl by the arm, "Come on, the sooner we start, the sooner we can go home!"

"That sounds like a line taken from a movie-"

"Shut up, Hiro."

* * *

><p><strong>Suginei: Yes! A longer chapter compared the previous ones!<strong>

**Rie: Finally.  
><strong>

**Suginei: ... Are you trying to fight me?  
><strong>

**Rie: I always do.  
><strong>

**Suginei: Right... that was a stupid question...  
><strong>

**Rie: Mm hmm.  
><strong>


	6. Cyborg

**Suginei: I'm officially a-**

**Rie: (presses censor button) No bad words allowed.  
><strong>

**Suginei: ==  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kanon paced around anxiously while Baddap and his troops practiced their march. They <em>are<em> soldiers after all. "Hey, you guys might want to know, but I sense a slight disturbance-" Seki began, but stopped as he noticed a few of Ogre's members look at him in what they call a "terrified" glance, which just involves them simply raising their eyebrows. Seki sighed, "Let me guess, there's some kind of monster behind me?"

He felt water drop onto his head. He sighed again and looked up to see a floating girl, Hinamori Miyu. "Anyone seen Shuu?" Kanon twitched uneasily at the girl's hollow voice. And who was she talking about, this Shuu...? No one answered, they just stared at her. She slowly faded away as Raimu, Hiro and Rie reappeared from the soccer building.

"I believe that was one of _those_ creatures..." Raimu muttered.

"Huh?" Tenma looked at her in a questioning way. Raimu and Hiro had been acting weirdly ever since they got back from that meeting at Aki's house.

Seki glanced at his watch-like gadget, "Yes, I heard that creatures like that form when a strong feeling is created. Such as hatred, happiness and other stuff. Which makes her as old as the feelings themselves."

Kanon sweat dropped has he looked at the massive puddles Miyu had left on the field, "She must have been made from sadness, which means she feeds on tragedies."

Hiro shrugged, "It's not hard for her to survive then, huh?" And of course, he gets a punch from Raimu for saying something like that.

Baddap walked over to Rie, much to Kanon's annoyance, and because he felt annoyed, he failed to realize that there were two certain Kidokawa Seishuu players hiding in the bushes, staring at the scene with wide eyes. "So, how was it?" The question was more directed at Raimu, but he was looking at Rie with concern.

Shinsuke nudged Tenma's legs, well, you can't blame him, since he has a height disadvantage... "Are those two dating?"

"Maybe!" He said it louder than he had intended to, but the two time travelers seemed too chilled to care.

Raimu took out a few notes, "Let's see... well... I think you already know, Badass, but it may be a shock for Kanon and Seki. Rie-chan here is a cyborg." Silence. Not even Daisuke or Mamoru could think of anything to say. Before Tenma, Shinsuke, Hikaru and Masaki could scream out "CYBORG?" Kyousuke had found a way to somehow block all four of their mouths.

"A... cyborg?" Takuto repeated, looking at the blue haired girl curiously.

"Only my eye. To tell the truth, I was born with these powers. This eyes was later attached to me through a surgery." Rie explained.

"What? How do they even do that?" Masaki asked.

Rie and Raimu exchanged smirks, "Well, now... first, they have to gong out your eye... can you imagine that? The muscles that attaches your eye to its socket getting ripped as they use these tiny delicate pincers, securing them in place around your eyeball and giving it a tug-" The first-years escaped in a flash before they could continue. "I haven't got to the best part, yet!" Rie protested.

Kanon and Seki's faces were shiny because of cold sweat, "D-did that really happen?"

"Oh, you haven't heard nothing yet-"

"I think that's enough stories for one day." Baddap interfered, and for once, Kanon felt grateful. "Fudou here mentioned before about a disturbance, and I don't believe it was caused by that creature just now..."

"She has a name, you know." A voice said from the darkness. The team rolled their eyes, they've had enough surprises for one day. So instead of following the traditional actions in animes to go rushing over to the bushes immediately, they stayed put, waiting for Baddap to continue.

"As I was saying... there must be someone else here besides Saku, Endou, Fudou, Daisuke-san and Arumika-san who is from a different time period." Airisu stiffened at those words. Kishibe noticed a twitch from her, but wondered if he had imagined it. _Time periods...?_

Rie blinked, "Well, whoever it is, they haven't given us any trouble yet, so we shouldn't be worried about that. Though we do need to take a few cautious steps." She glanced towards Seki, "And that thing about my name..."

"Right," Seki stepped forward in a cheerful manner. "Saku-chan here is the descendant of Endou Mamoru-san's sister, Endou Junko-san. Her surname is Sakuma." A few murmurs were passed between the grownups.

"I thought Junko and Kazemaru were...?" Mamoru said.

"Oh no, you've got it wrong, Endou Junko's daughter was my grandmother, she married Sakuma Jirou-san's son and thus, my father was born. That's why I follow the surname 'Sakuma'." Rie explained smoothly. It seemed like she had to explain this quite a few times before as well. "But since my right eye was indeed blind, the organization I work for replaced with a cyborg eye. And I feel quite grateful they would allow a cripple like me to be somewhat useful for them..."

"So, why did you hide the fact that you were Sakuma's great-granddaughter?" Yuuto's voice was calm but also had a nostalgic tone to it. Must have reminded him of Kageyama or so.

"Hm, you see, my full name is a trigger for my eye to work. Right now, I only know how to transfer a limited number of people to a different time period. And so, if I had said my full name that time, it would've possibly triggered my eye, and since I wouldn't be focusing, it would most likely activate another power which I have yet to learn."

Kanon thought for a moment, trying to process the huge amount of information the others had just crammed into him. He was sure that the Raimon players were having even more trouble processing all this. "Rie... do you _want_ to master all these other powers?"

"Why, of course!" Rie smiled, "It's the only way to prove myself worthy for the organization! And also to make sure that no one gets hurt accidentally ever again." Kanon felt comforted by this. No matter what, cyborg or not, she was still the Rie he knew.

But... "Don't try too hard." Baddap muttered. Kanon felt his hatred grow towards the gray haired boy. What right did he have to say that?

* * *

><p><strong>Suginei: Next chapter... Kidokawa Seishuu, here I come! ... And a ton of other schools... Inazuma Eleven Wiki, here I come once more ==<strong>


End file.
